Napped
by The poisoned rose
Summary: Sometime after the events of I'm here my dear. both, Fluttershy and Discord, have been blessed with four bundles of joy. the future looks bright for the two. but, unknown to them a mysterious stallion. -who still believes Discord is evil and now believes his children will be evil like him.- wants to destroy that future. will he succeed and destroy the family? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 A new life

**Napped**

 **by**

 **The Poisoned Rose**

 **Chapter 1:New life**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Hello everyone Poisoned here and I just wanna say. THANK YOU! For those that have read I'm here my dear; well this is the sequel. Yes, sequel. I hope you all enjoy this fan fiction. Also if any of you have any advice; or helpful hints, I would appreciate it. Yes, I actually accept constructive criticism. I'm not some stuck up ass who will chew your head off; all because you gave me.**

 **Actual me:Hey, you! Get off my computer!**

 **Not me:Shit! (takes off running.)**

 **actual me:Ah damn it! He's already typed some of the disclaimer. (Groans in irritation.) Alright guys if you can guess who that guy was.**

 **(Suddenly a loud gun shot was heard; followed by a lot of dishes breaking)**

 **Not me:You should have gotten dishes that weren't allergic to buckshot!**

 **Actual me:God, I hate this guy. Anyway if you can guess who that is; I will either put you or one of you OC's into this story.**

 **Not me:Now lets do this! (Suddenly multiple explosions were heard!)**

 **Actual me:That is it! I'm killing ya!**

 **Not me:You can't kill me!**

 **Actual me:Why?**

 **Not me:This. (Points down.)**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM just like the show. I only own my OC's which will be making their debut in this fic.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **(Location:Apple family barn. Time:12:02 AM.)**

The full moon can be seen shinning high in the sky. The stars around it seemed to almost dance; as they shinned and shimmered with their fantastic lights. But, there was something odd about this one particular night. The stars themselves seemed to form small hearts; which was strange, simply because those were not normal star constellations. Even something looked odd about the moon itself. Instead of the normally reflective rays of the sun; bouncing off of it in multiple directions. All the light seemed to concentrated on a small part of land directly bellow. The light was shinning brightly on a rather large orchard; owned by the family known as the Apples. The moonlight seemed to make everything shine; the leaves which had small amounts of dew on them, it made it look like the trees had stars growing on their limbs. The apples that hung from the trees also seemed to shine; giving off a very beautiful reddish glow. Almost like what many would see from beautiful hearths warming lights. But even that was not getting any attention. No. Something else was going on tonight and it was happening inside the barn.

"You must stop worrying, Discord." A calm male voice said as two creatures were shown outside the barn. One was the hybrid known as Spirit. A human who had survived a war from days before Celestia and Luna. It was back during the human draconiquenn war that he got his powers. But, that is another story. The draconiquenn known as, Discord is then shown. He had a worried look on his face; while he continued to walk back and forth.

"Worry? I'm not worried. Do I look worried?" Discord said as he continued his pacing; which had lead to a rather large groove being dug into the ground.

"The mother of earth will be most displeased." Spirit said as he watched him walk.

"I don't care what your earth mother thinks!" Discord suddenly growled out; which caused his heart to increase in beats. As his blood pressure started to slowly rise.

"In my tribe. We have a saying "The one who greets a new life. Is also one who greets a new spirit." You have chosen a good Mid-wife; I could tell by her spirit." Spirit calmly said; hoping that he could calm down his friend.

"Then I should be in there! Not out here!" Discord growled out as he clenched both his talon and paw into a fist.

"To put pressure on that which carries life. Will cause bending and breaking for the new life." Spirit then walked over and put a reassuring talon on Discords shoulder, "When the time comes' you will greet the new spirit." He continued.

Discord gave a small grunt; before pulling away from him, "Easy for you to say, Spirit!" He growled out before sitting down on the ground. "It is not your wife in there." He continued.

"No...it is not." Spirit replied before sitting down beside Discord, "My wife was killed during the war. Like many other wives, husbands, sons, daughters. All will killed." He then looked towards Discord; who had a look of depression on his face, "On both sides." He said before putting his left arm on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Discord, "I didn't mean to."

"No need to apologize." Spirit interrupted, "I moved on long ago. Just like you have."

Discord released a heavy sight before looking up at the sky. Hoping that the stars or the moon would help ease his fears, "I just...I just don't wanna loose them...like I did with Screwball." He said as gun shot was heard followed by him crying out a name.

"My friend." Spirit said as he patted his back, "You will not loose them." He reassured; hoping that his friend would calm down.

Both of them then head the slow, creaking sound, of the barn door opening. When they turned around they saw Granny Smith smiling happily at both of them, "She's ready to see you...daddy." The old mare said as she stepped aside; giving Discord room to walk around her.

When he was close enough; he slowly bent his head down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, "Thank you, Granny Smith." Discord thanked before giving her a quick hug.

"Go to her sonny." Granny Smith said as she gently patted his back, "Shes waitin fer ya." She continued as he walked further into the barn.

Discord, saw a small beam of light yellow light shinning down in one area of the barn. As he walked close and close into the light; he could hear the soft breathing of his wife. Which made him increase the speed in his steps. When he was close enough; he saw the area that the light was shinning on. Was surrounded by large bales of hay. Which was set up almost like a protective wall. He also took notice of large amounts of hay; strung all along the floor. Almost made to be like a soft yet firm bed. He slowly walked into the light; which is where he finally say her. Fluttershy, his wife, lying comfortably on the hay covered floor. Slowly he walked towards her; watching as she slowly lifted her head up, trying to see who was coming towards her. A smile stretched across her face when she saw him. How she wanted to desperately move; that way so she could hug him, but due to certain actions. Her body was tired and needed to rest.

"Dis...Discord." Fluttershy breathed out; only to feel him lay down right next to her.

"Shh." He hushed her; gently nuzzling her head with his, "Rest my dear. You've done so much already." He whispered before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Slowly she moved her head away from his; only to look down at her wing, which seemed to be covering something. Because small movements from under her wing could be seen, "Your father wishes to see you. Little ones." She whispered before slowly removing her wing.

Discords' breath caught in his throat at what he saw. There, lying on the hay covered floor. Were his children. All four of them were small, tiny, draconiquenns'. All of them blindly crawled across the floor; which almost made them look like snakes. They were releasing small squeaks and whimpers. They were all looking for the warmth their mothers wing had provided for them. After all; the cold night air was not agreeing with their tiny little bodies. Slowly Discord gently wrapped his body around all four of them. Allowing him to feel them; snuggle into his furry body, causing them to purr happily at the warmth they had found. Tears then started to fall from his eyes'; while he lowered his head down to the floor. Discord, was truly happy on this night. He slowly started to breath in their scents; which caused him to grow a little light headed. One of the children- a cream colored draconiques with a white mane and tail hair- felt the warmth of his breath coming from his nostrils. In seconds it had snuggled up against his face. Purring, loudly, as it slept on against the side of his face; happy with the warmth that it had found.

"Discord?" Fluttershy said in a voice just above a whisper. Slowly, and carefully, he moved his head away from his children. Only to gently nuzzle his wife; who nuzzled him back. "We truly have been blessed." She said in a tired quiet voice.

"I know my dear." Discord replied before giving her an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"I see that the new lives. Have been welcomed into this world." The quiet voice of Spirit stated; causing the two to look towards where his voice had come from. Allowing them to see him quietly walking towards them. He then looked towards both of them with a serious look, "With permission from both of you. I would be honored. If you would allow me to see the spirit animals; that will protect them." He said; only to be answered by, Discord slowly uncurling himself around them. Leaving enough room for, Spirit to get close to them. While still leaving a good amount of his body around them; allowing him to keep them warm.

When Spirit was close enough; he began to vocalize the ancient chant of his ancestors. Asking for the guardians of life; to bless them with their image, so that they know who was protecting the four young lives. Suddenly a small blue fire appeared in between him and the four young children; before his body started to sway back and fourth almost as if he was in a trance of some kind. In minutes the fire suddenly stopped. Only leave large amount of blue smoke above their children. Which was slowly starting to manifest into...animals? One of the clouds of smoke mainifested into a strange creature; which looked like a really large fish. It had a strange looking fin on its back; while its tail was curved like a halfway "C". Its' teeth looked like that of a meat grinder; jagged and sharp like deadly razor blades. While its skin; was a dark shade of gray with a pearl white underbelly.

"Spirit? What animal is that?" Discord asked.

"An animal that is both deadly and beautiful. It is calculating, perceptive, ancient, and powerful. It symbolizes the building blocks of this one, but it does not mean; that it will grow into this. This spirit guardian is the shark." Spirit answered just as another cloud of smoke took form. Only this one was directly above two identical twin draconiquenns- both of them were light tanned draconiquenn. With red colored manes and tails.- it seemed to take the form of a bird. Except this was no ordinary bird.

"An owl?" Fluttershy questioned.

"This one will allow them to see past cloaks of deception. They will both grow to be wise; in both knowledge and combat. But, yet, they will be graceful." Spirit explained as the final cloud took the form of a deer. Which hovered directly over a teal colored draconiquenn; which had a aquamarine colored mane and tail.

"The deer." Spirit said as he looked at the final spirit animal, "This one will grow to be a gentle yet firm soul. Strange? Already this one seems connected with the very essence of life itself. This one can be hurt, but yet it will recover. A fine warrior; this one will become." He finished just as the smoke clouds disappeared. When it was over, Spirit looked towards the two and gave them a nod. Only to quietly exit the barn. Giving the two much needed time alone with their children.

Discord slowly moved his head back down to his babies; allowing him to get a better look at them once again. Since they were pressed against his body; he could not see their legs, and because their eyes were still shut. He could not see them. He smiled as one of the twins tails rested on the face of the teal one. Which caused it to release a tiny sneeze; as it tried to move its face away from the object. Gently, Discord moved his talon hand down and removed the tail. Which caused the teal draconiquenn to sigh happily. Before it snuggled deeper into its fathers warm fur.

"They're beautiful Fluttershy." Discord said in a choked voice before nuzzling his wife again. He heard her release a small giggle; before she rested her head against his chest. Allowing her to hear his steady heart beat inside. Which slowly lulled her to sleep. Slowly and carefully, Discord, wrapped his body around his wife. Allowing him to pull her into the middle; which allowed their children to not only sleep next to him, but also close to their mother. The cream colored one and one of the twins pressed themselves against their mothers stomach. Purring loudly as they all slept inside the realm of dreams.

"How can a monster like me." Discord whispered as he moved his head next to his wife's. Allowing her to use one side of his head like a pillow, "Be blessed like this." He continued as he stared at his children once again; making a promise to never allow anything to harm them. While also wishing he could stay wrapped around them. That way he could protect them from everything. Even, when there was nothing to protect them from. "I love you all." He whispered before finally falling asleep with his family.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **I know short for the first chapter; trust me though what I've got planned is gonna be epic. I hope whoever reads this fiction enjoyed the read. Oh here is a hint to the surprise character in the beginning; who will also be appearing in this story.**

 **Surprise character:Let me introduce you to my two friends'. Butter and I can't believe it's not butter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding & a promise

**Chapter 2: Bonding & a promise**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Here is chapter 2. I hope whoever is reading this story enjoys the second chapter. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM just like the show. I only own my OCS'. By the way here is another hint for the special guest character.**

 **No sweat ponytail. Who am I to say no to a little murder. Strike a pose!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **(Location:Unknown forest. Time:Unknown.)**

"Hello?! Who? Who's there?" Discord called out as he looked around the forest; his mind slowly having fear creep into it. His breathing then increased its pace as he heard hoof steps around him. Which made him take a defensive stance as he scanned the area around him. Waiting for whoever or whatever was going to attack him; that was when he heard laughter. "Show yourself!" He shouted as the laughter grew louder and louder. Almost to the point where it sounded like multiple creatures were laughing around him. Then everything suddenly went quiet; so quiet that a pin could be heard being dropped.

"Daddy." A distorted, female, child voice, said causing Discord to gasp in horror. Slowly he turned around only to see a small filly; with a mane and tail almost similar to Pinkie pies. Except they were blue and white colored. On her head sat a beanie cap; which had its propeller broken and bent. Her coat was a mixture of blood and gray; while her eyes were nothing but black holes. Which somehow seemed to burn into his very soul.

"Sc...Screwball." Discord said in complete horror as the pony started walking towards him.

"Why did you kill me?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"No." He gasped out as he turned around; only to run right into a strange bloody, bipedal creature. Which had its body split right down the middle.

"Why did you kill me?" It asked in a doubled voice.

"No!" He said as he turned around only to see ten more bloody, bipedal creatures.

"Why did you kill me?" All of them asked.

"NO!" Discord shouted as more and more of the creatures arrived.

"Why did you kill me?"

"NO! NO!"

"Why did you kill me?"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Why did you kill me?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Discord was then grabbed by his neck. Only to be violently pulled towards the face of screwball; which was pouring with fresh blood.

"WHY DID YOU KILL ME!?" She screamed.

 **(Location:Fluttershys and Discords cottage. Time:Sometime in the middle of the night.)**

"SCREWBALL!" Discord shouted as he was jolted awake. His breathing was rapid, he was sweating in large amounts, and his heart was possibly beating at one-hundred and fifty to one-hundred and ninety beats per minute. He then started to rapidly scan the room around him; slowly calming himself down. As he started to realize he was in his and his mates room. Immediately he turned his head towards Fluttershy, who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. It made him smile slightly as he heard soft snores coming from her.

"Damn dream." He heavily sighed before slowly getting out of the bed. Doing his best to keep from making too much noise. He slowly walked out of the bed room and out into the hall; he then walked a little ways down it. Coming to a door which was slightly cracked open; he then slowly opened the door, immediately using his magic to silence the creaking sound that was made by the doors hinges. When the door was fully opened; he was standing inside a room which had walls made of nothing but beautiful flowers. The room had one really large crib on this inside; which he quietly walked up to. He then looked down into the crib and smiled happily. There sleeping in the crib were all four of his babies.

"My children." He whispered as he stretched his claw down towards them; gently stroking their backs as they slept, "My babies." He continued as small amounts of tears started to form in his eyes. "My little Camellia." He whispered as he gently rubbed the cream colored ones stomach. Since she was lying on her back; it gave him clear view of her front and back legs. The front left leg was that of a bear. While her front right leg was that of a cheetahs. While both her back legs was that of a dragons. Since her eyes were closed; he could not see her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, and he could not see her beautiful pupils. Which was shaped like a rose. He then moved his paw towards the twins; which were intertwined with each other, "My little Gem. My little Ini." He continued as he rubbed them both; seeing their front and back legs. Both of them had front legs of a gryphon and the back legs of a pony. "I still remember your ruby colored eyes." He said; which made him grateful their pupils were different. Gems was slitted like a dragons. While Ini had a pupil which was similar to her mothers. He then finally started to gently rub his son. "My Little Lupus." He whispered as he rubbed his son; his son was a strange species of draconiquenn, but he loved him like no other. His front legs were like a dragons; which had the fins of a marlin on them. While his back legs were that of a gryphon; which had the fins of a barracuda. When he first opened his eyes; they were pitch black exactly like a sharks. He had three retractable fins on his head; two of them were on the side, while one was on the top. His small little claws were webbed.

Slowly he picked all of them up and held them close to his body; hearing them give off small whimpers as they snuggled closer into him. Trying to get closer to their fathers warm body. He then summoned a rocking chair with his magic; allowing him to sit down and rock with his children. While he hugged them close to his body, "I love you all." He said as he started to cry.

Back in his and his wife's room, Fluttershy, had started to stir; groaning and whimpering in disappointment. Her body had sensed that Discords warmth was gone and it was trying to find it once again. When it could not; she started to slowly wake up, releasing a small yawn as she looked around their room. "Discord." She sleepily called out; before releasing another small yawn, "Where did you go?" She asked before she started to get out of the bed. She immediately noticed that the door to their room was wide open. Which made her smile slight as she walked out of their room; she knew where he was. She quietly made her way down the hall and entered the babies bedroom. Allowing her to see her husband; who was holding their children in his arms. While he gently rocked them back in fourth in a chair he had possibly summoned.

"It was "That" dream, wasn't it?" Fluttershy asked which caused him to jump; before he turned to look towards her, "Fluttershy! I'm sorry I didn't." She silenced him by giving him a quick, gently, kiss on the lips. "You didn't wake me." She said before both of them looked down at their sleeping children. Which caused both of them to smile happily.

Sighing heavily Discord, spoke in a low and soft voice, "I'm so scared, Fluttershy." He then looked towards her; giving her a clear view of the tear stains on his face, "I don't want to loose them." His hold on his babies tighten slight as he started to release small, yet quiet sobs. "Like I did, Screwball." He continued as images from the war flooded back into his mind. The screaming, the crying, the gunshot, everything. The stench of the rotting flesh. The stench of bodies burning. The smell of god knows what. Everything was coming back to him; including the memory of when he lost his daughter. To the anti-freak known as daemon.

 **(Flashback: scene from another story. A: gave it a read and though I could use the death scene in this one. So, spoiler alert for another story of mine.)**

Discord felt the bag over his head pulled violently off. Allowing him to see four human standing in front of him; one of them which he recognized immediately. The human had two large bull horns coming out of his head; his skin was a hellish red, and his eyes were as black as night. This was the Freak known only as Daemon. "Daemon, I assume." Discord said in an uncaring tone; only to receive a hard slap to the side of the face, "Good morning." He laughed out as he felt himself become wide awake.

"You shall talk only when spoken to." A black skinned male said.

"I can speak whenever I want to." Discord replied.

"You cant if your tongues ripped out." A light brown skinned female threatened.

"I would like to see you try." Discord smirked.

"Discord, Discord, Discord." Daemon spoke as he walked up towards him. "Do you have any idea...who you with?" He rhetorically asked.

"Beside a couple of escaped Freakshow attractions." Discord replied before he was punched hard in the chest by, Daemon. Which just caused him to laugh loudly.

"We are the psycho paths...and now you are going to start talking." Daemon hissed out before one of his group wheeled in a large table; which was covered by a sheet. Once the table was close to Daemon, he pulled it off and revealed multiple torture devices. One was a really large sledge hammer. The other was a large ten gallon gas tank filled with water. The third was a car battery with jumper cables connected to it. The fourth was a huge monkey wrench. "Tell us what we need to know." Daemon said as he moved closer to Discords ear and whispered, "And we promise to kill you faster."

"Kill me faster." Discord replied as he broke out into laughter, "If you stupid humans seemed to have forgotten. I have a-agh!" He yelled out in pain; while a loud cracking sound could be heard echoing threw the room. Quickly he turned around and looked at his tail; only to see that the end, close to the tip of his tail. Was broke; because one of the humans had used the sledgehammer on his tail.

"We did not forget about your healing magic." Daemon said before he turned away from Discord. Smiling wickedly in the process. "Which is why we have...anti-magic field generators around this building." He continued before another sickening crack echoed threw the air; forcing Discord to cry out even louder than before. "Now." Daemon said before he turned and looked at him once again, "I suggest you start talking."

"Do what you want." Discord said as he gave them a strong look, "I will never talk."He continued which caused Daemon, to just shake his head.

"Bone breaker...Sledge hammer." Daemon said which caused Bone breaker, to smile wickedly. Slowly he lifted the Sledgehammer over his head and brought it down hard onto Discords, tail. Causing the draconequin to release a loud his of pain. As a sickening cracking sound echoed threw the room. The human brought the sledgehammer down onto his tail; multiple times. Breaking it in multiple places; sometimes causing bone to stick out of it.

"Ready to talk now?" Daemon asked him again; only to have Discord, shoot him a smug look.

"I've felt worse." He replied.

"Toothache...pliers." Daemon ordered; which caused another human to walk towards the table. Only to pick up a small set of pliers; ready to use them for an evil intention.

Slowly the human walked up to Discord, forced his mouth open and gripped one of his front teeth. Using the tool to slowly and painfully pull it out of place. Discord tried he best not to cry out in pain. But when he felt his tooth slip out of his gum and its roots clung, and stabbed into his gums. Forcing him to release a small whimper; as a large amount of blood came from his gums. "Toothache, why is his tooth like that?" Daemon asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, doctor. But I'm afraid he only paid for half the treatment. So he only got half the treatment." Toothache replied before laughing like a maniac.

For over two hour the humans tortured the poor draconequin; who was on the verge of giving in, but his will seemed to be winning. He had he knees broken and his groin injured greatly by the giant monkey wrench. He was then knocked onto his back and submitted to simulated drowning. Simply by having a rag placed over his head and water being poured over it. He was then almost shocked to death by the car battery. Which caused the humans around him to laugh wickedly; as they watched him twitch around. Almost like a dog that had been shot. Discord was a bloody mess; his will was almost broken, and he possible. Was going to die there.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Daemon asked as he got close to Discords face. Only to have a large of saliva, spat onto his face. "Okay then." He said before wiping his face of the spit, "Bring in the other prisoner." He ordered causing two of his group to walk out into the hall.

"Get your bucking hands off me!" A familiar female voice shouted.

Discord had a horrified look appear on his voice; the voice belong to only one female, Screwball. His daughter. "Screwball!" He shouted just as the two brought her into the room and sat her down in front of her dad.

"Dad." Screwball said as she tried to get free.

"Now start talking." Daemon said before he got beside the girl; slowly licking his serpentine like tongue across her cheek. "Or we have some fun with her." He threatened.

"Leave her out of this!" Discord roared out in complete anger, "This is between you and me!" He continued.

"But, you shot her into her mommies body. Therefore she is part of you." Daemon replied wickedly before he walked toward, Discord.

"Dad." Screwball choked out.

"It's going to be okay, baby. It's going to be okay." Discord said which caused Daemon to chuckle slightly.

"Oh, how many times can you tell her that." Daemon said as he got next to Discord, "Now you can tell us what we want." He said before getting close to Discords ear. "Or we can do three things." He continued.

"One: we can give you a shot of changeling hormones." Daemon whispered which caused Discords eyes to go wide with terror. "Lets' just say; it gets you _"Up."_ in the world, and your daughter. Is not a bad piece of ass." Daemon chuckled.

"Your, insane." Discord said.

"No...I'm a functioning lunatic." Daemon replied. "Option two: you watch as we have fun with your daughter. We've got a lot of pent up stress and we could use the relief." He continued as one of the humans slowly rubbed Screw balls, shoulders.

"Don't you touch her!" Discord roared out.

"Or...We can go with option three." Daemon growled out before he pulled out a small pistol; only to violently place it into Discords, talon arm. "Shoot your daughter!" He shouted before lifting his arm up; only to aim it to the side of Screw balls head. Pulling the trigger and sending a bullet was sent flying past her head.

"NO!" Discord said as he tired to move his arm; trying his best not to let te bullets strike his daughter.

"That's right." Daemon growled out before he made Discord, pull the trigger once again. "Shoot your baby girl." He continued.

"Please, no!" Discord shouted as another shot rang out; only this time. The bullet had grazed the side of Screwballs head. "I'm begging you!" Discord continued.

Screwball then looked her father in the eye; her eyes had the look of sadness, and she looked as if she was about to cry. "Dad..." She choked out as the gun came to a stop; finally having its target in its sights, "It's going to be okay." She continued before the final shot rang out; sending the small piece of metal flying threw the air, and into her head. Causing her head to snap back violently; just before her body slumped backwards.

"SCREWBALL!

 **(The present)**

"I can't go threw that again!" Discord nearly shouted; his grip tightening on his children. Thankfully not enough to hurt them. He then felt Fluttershy gently nuzzle him; she wished he did not have those memories or those dreams. She couldn't count the number of times' he woke up screaming. The times' when he would start punching at ghosts'. There was even one time where he attacked Princess Cadence; simply because she had found a relic from the war, which was at the time used to impale his brothers and sisters in arms.

"You won't go threw that again." Fluttershy whispered into his ear; before she wrapped her hooves around his neck. Allowing her to pull him into a caring and loving hug. She felt him gently nuzzle against her; which caused her to release a small giggle, "Thank you, Dear." She heard him thank. "You're welcome." She replied before he walked back over to the crib and placed the back on their beds. She released another small giggle as he struggled to lay them back down. She could hear all of them releasing small cries and whimpers; all of them had gotten used to their fathers body heat, and they never wanted it to leave. Eventually, though, he had manged to get them back into their cribs; which allowed them to fall back into their peaceful slumber. The two quietly walked out of the room; but instead of returning to their bedroom. Both of them had walked outside and sat down on the patio; enjoying the cool night air and each others company.

"Discord?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can you...tell me one of your...ware stories?" She asked which caused him to look towards in shock and confusion.

"Fluttershy? What would you want to hear about?"

"I want to try and understand what you're going threw." Fluttershy interrupted him as she looked at him with a stern look. "Please, Discord." She begged as she moved a little closer to him, "Please, let me try and understand." She continued.

Releasing a small sigh he began to think about what story to tell her; he thought for about five minutes, until he finally chose one. "I remember many battles'; but there was one battle that left a mark on me." He said as he looked up at the night sky, "Both physically and mentally. It was the battle of wolf creek valley. A major lose for us but a major victory for the humans.

 **(Location:Wolf creek valley.)**

A younger version of Discord, can be seen. He was breathing heavily as he pressed himself against a tree. All around him he saw multiple draconequin and humans' running around. Some humans had managed to pin some draconequin to the ground; allowing them to stab them repeatedly with weapons that they called, bayonets. He then ran from the tree and gave a heavy slash to a humans stomach; causing it to scream loudly in pain, before it fell to the ground.

"Jesus, Christ himself came down from heaven today!" Discord quickly looked towards where the voice had come from. Allowing him to see a human running directly towards one of his friends'; who currently had their back turned, "And told me to stop killing these demons!" The human continued before it raised a weapon called a, machete, above its head. Only to stab the weapon threw his friends back; causing his friend to release a pained filled war. "I would not do it!" The human shouted as it repeatedly stabbed the draconequin over and over. "I would not do it!" It continued before it ran towards another draconequin, killing it without hesitation.

"No quarter!" One human shouted before dropping an ax down onto a draconequins' neck.

"No prisoners!" Another human shouted as it sliced the neck of another draconequin wide open.

 **(Back to the present.)**

"No mercy." Discord said as he remembered all the bloody, gruesome, and horrific scenes of the damned battle.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **The underlined words are from a T.V show that I watched; if anyone guesses those lines I will give you a useful hint for the guest character. Also, Snowfrost, no it is not Freak good guess though, but try again. Well till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Godfathers rage

**Chapter 3: A Godfathers rage.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Here's chapter 3 hope all of you enjoy this one. Here is another hint for the special guest character.**

" **Oh, my god! Who let one rip!...it was me."**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP:FIM just like the show. I only own my OC's, Spirit, Camellia, Gem, Ini, and Lupus.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **(Location:Canterlot castle hall of windows. Time:Sometime early in the morning.)**

"How can you be so calm, Spirit?" Discord asked as he looked towards his acquaintance. Who was currently sitting underneath the window; which showed, Princess Twilight's ascension.

Spirit, released a long sigh before he opened his eyes'. He then looked towards Discord and replied, "When the winds of change blow with fury. One must be like the tree. Standing, strong and firm. But still keeping beauty and grace." his words caused Discord to groan in confusion. Not only did he not understand his words. But it just added to his already confused mind. For, today, Princess Celestia had called both him and Spirit to Canterlot for a royal gathering. He had asked her why she wanted them to be in attendance. After all both him and Spirit were chaos user; which many of Equestrias civilians looked down upon. Her responses was their presence would let the other royals know; that their visit was important to them, even if it meant bringing two creatures. Which were just simple soldiers that knew how to accomplish a mission.

"I know you would rather be at home. With your wife and children." Spirit said getting a small chuckle from, Discord.

"You are correct. I already can't stand two certain bags of hot air; I doubt I would be able to stand a whole room full of them." Discord replied which caused Spirit to release a chuckle of his own.

"Then we will poke hole in bag and release the hot air." Spirits' words made, Discord throw his head up in the air and laugh loudly. Followed by Spirit, who also started laughing at his words. After a few more minutes; both him and Spirit heard the door to the room open. When they turned to look towards the door; they saw a royal pegasus guard. Who simply motioned for both of them to follow him. Letting both of them know that it was time. In seconds all three of them had reached the royal gathering; when they opened the door to the room. Both of them immediately every single eye on them. With a bow of respect; the royal guard left, and Discord and Spirit, started to slowly walked to their respected places. Which was beside both Princess, Celestia, and Luna.

"Princess." Discord greeted while giving them a small bow of respect.

"Chieftains." Spirit greeted bowing to them in respect as well.

"The beasts have manners." One of the royals of saddle Arabia stated; which earned him a snarl and a glare from, Discord.

"You dar-mph." He was silenced by Spirit who placed one of his claws over his maw.

"Not worth trouble." He said Which seemed to instantly calm his acquaintance down.

Celestia then looked towards the royal who had made the rude comment. "Prince, Sand stream. Please show some respect." She said which caused him to shoot her a glare, "After all; these two have helped you, and your people out, multiple times." She continued receiving a nod from him.

"As you wish, Princess." He said growling out the last bit of his sentence.

"Now, who is the beast." Discord thought to himself as he suppressed a chuckle.

"Now." Princess Celestia stated; getting the attention of the royals, "I have called this meeting on very important matters." She continued.

"Would one of the matters happen to be the beasts offspring?" The royal of Yak Yakistan asked; which almost made Discord growl at him.

"No, Prince Rutherford. It is not." Princess Luna answered.

"I believe it should be." A royal from Stalliongrad said, "After all; how long will it be until the young demons', can be weaponized?" He asked.

"MY CHILDREN ARE NOT WEAPONS!" Discord shouted as he stood up from his chair, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL THEM WEAPONS! OR DEMONS!" He shouted only to pulled back down into his chair by Spirit.

"Calm, yet firm." Spirit said which earned him a small growl from Discord.

Princess Celestia then looked towards the royal who angered, Discord. "You are to no longer speak of Discords children. They are living beings not weapons." She said.

"She is correct." One of the royals from neighgypt said; which caused a smile to form on Celestias' face. Hoping that she had gotten herself an ally, "They are nothing but mindless monsters." The royal continued; seconds before the loud sound of wood being splintered echoed threw the air. Which was caused by Spirit; who had summoned up a chaotic tomahawk. Everypony watched as Spirit got up from where he sat. Only to slowly walk towards the royal of neighgypt; who watched him in complete fear as he walked closer and closer. When he was close enough; he summoned a chaotic dagger into his hand. He then held the blade up against the royal of neighgypt. Giving him a death glare as he released a loud growl.

"If I hear." Spirit growled out as he pressed the daggers blade against the royals neck, "You or anyone else in this room." He then pressed the tip of the blade into the royals neck; giving the royal and others in the room, the vision that he may kill the royal, "Call my Godchildren! Monsters, ever again!" He shouted before pulling the blade away from the royals neck, "I will kill you. If time does not take you first." He finished before removing the blade from the royals throat. That was when the royal from Stalliongrad; got up from where he sat, and charged Spirit. Who simply grabbed him by his head an threw him over his shoulder. Slamming him down into the neighgypt; who released a loud yell of pain.

"Spirit, Stop!" Princess Luna shouted just as the royal from Maris got up from where she sat. charging up a killing spell; except it was stopped by, Discord. Who had used his magic to negate any spell cast by her.

"I don't think so." He said to her; only to have the royal from yak Yakistan to charge towards him, "Now this is a royal gathering." He said while a smirk stretched across his face.

Spirit, then had a smirk of his own appear on his face. "Let us take this." He then started to charge up warp spell, "Outside." He said before he warping everyone-except for the two princesses- to a marshland. Somewhere in the middle of the Everfree forest.

"Like the scenery." Discord said before picking up Prince, Rutherford and slamming him headfirst into a tree.

"Seemed ideal." Spirit replied before throwing his chaotic dagger into the air. Before he entered a hoof fight with the royal of neighgypt. While Discord, took on both the royal of Maris and the royal of Stalliongrad.

Spirit, knew he could easily defeat his opponent. Who seemed to focus on just heavy attacks; completely forgetting that if he was to miss. It would leave him wide open to one of his opponents attacks. When the royal threw a heavy right punch. Spirit, had simply dodged to the left, and delivered a hard round house kick. Which almost immediately knocked the royal out cold. He then looked towards his friend. Only to nearly laugh loudly at what he saw. Discord, had used his magic to turn the other two royals into wind-up toys. Which were walking stupidly into each other every few seconds. He then heard Prince, Rutherford groan loudly; which meant he was recovering from the slam. With a smirk he lifted his gryphon hand upwards and flicked his index claw. Sending the dagger- which had fallen back down – towards , Rutherford. The sound of something being embedded into a tree; echoed threw the air. Followed by the sound of someones shaking breathing; Rutherford, is then shown again. With one of his horns removed; because the dagger had managed to actually pierce the though bone. Causing his horn to fall to the ground.

"Why don't you kill us?" The royal from Stalliongrad asked; finally transformed back into his true from. "Where are the monsters."

"We are not monster." Spirit interrupted as he looked towards him, "We fought because you offended the ones we cared for." He continued just as Discord released a loud growl.

"ALL OF YOU KNOW OF MINE AND HIS POWER!" He shouted in a voice similar to that of the royal voice, "BUT, WHAT YOU ALL DO NOT KNOW! IS THAT THIS IS NOT EVEN A FRACTION OR EVEN A PERCENTAGE OF OUR POWER!" He continued which caused all of them to go wide eyed in a horrifying realization. The two were not even trying to beat them. "IF WE HEAR THAT ANY OF YOUR KINGDOMS DECLARE WAR ON EQUESTRIA! WE WILL NOT SHOW ANY OF YOU MERCY!" Discord, then brought his lion paw up, "REMEMBER MY WORDS! FOR I WILL NOT REPEAT THEM!" He finished before snapping his fingers; warping all of them back to Canterlot.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Sorry for short chapter; this is more of a filler chapter for me. But, do not worry the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4 Broken peace

**Chapter 4: Broken Peace**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **I own nothing from MLP:FIM just like the show. I only own my OC's.**

 **Snowfrost, to answer your question. Alright I'll use your OC; question is it a boy or girl and is it evil or good. Also I'll go ahead and give you another hint for the special guest character.**

 **The project he was on gave him awesome super powers and drove him bat-shit crazy.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **(Location:Ponyville bank. Time:Sometime early in the morning.)**

Five years seemed to fly by for both, Fluttershy, and Discord. Their children grew and grew each and every day. Camellia, had grown into a fine young girl. She acted mostly like her mother; except somehow, she had developed a rebels attitude. Every time somepony would give her a problem; she would always solve it. Even if it meant she was going to get grounded. With the years she had a pair of bull horns grow on her head. Which also allowed her to charge at people like a bull. Much to her mothers and fathers dismay. For, one time her godmother/aunt, Rarity. Had made her try on as she put it "Girly dresses.", and it ended with her charging Rarity and sending her threw the wall of her boutique. For Discord, he could not stop laughing so hard. As for Fluttershy, she could not stop apologizing to her friend after the incident. Gem and Ini were a little more calm and collective. Nothing like their father; except both of them weren't exactly like their mother either. Both of them were always calm; if they were in a thunderstorm, they would not cry. If in a tornado; they would act like they were in the eye. Being in the dark never seemed to bother them. They were just calm. Neither of them grew horns like their father. But, somehow they gained a heighten sense of awareness. On the occasion they would start talking to something. Except nothing was there; which made it look like they were talking to the air. Then, there was Lupus. His claws had grown webbing in between them; which allowed him to propel himself faster through the water. Given, that he was already a fast swimmer; thanks to his fins and scales. But, the thing that surprised both of them was his lungs. Apparently he not only had a normal set of lungs. But he also had a second pair of lungs which were amphibious. Allowing him to breath underwater.

As time continued on; the children eventually grew old enough to attend school. Except that was when another wall in their lives was built. When the parents of Ponyville heard; that the young demons- the name a few citizens used for their children.- were to be enrolled in the Ponyville school. Immediately multiple ponies were at the front of the school; shouting and screaming, "We do not want those monsters here! This is a school not a zoo! They have no rights to be here!". It hurt them a lot; simply because they had made a lot of friends' as they grew in Ponyville. One of them was, Cherry apple. The daughter of Big Macintosh and Cherrilee. She was a simple earth pony; built almost exactly like her father. Muscular and tall; which made her look almost like a colt. Her fur was a light shade of red and she had her mothers mane and tail hair. Another set of friends they made; were their aunt/godmother, Rainbow dashes, and uncle/godfather, Spikes children. Rainbow dash had managed to give birth to a healthy, strong, Kirin foal. Her name was Prism flare, she had the purple scales of her father; with a furry blue underbelly. Her dragon tail was covered in rainbow colored fur. While her mane was a dark purple color. She had dragon wings which somehow managed to break light; which caused a beautiful rainbow to form around her. Every time she flew. Then their was her younger brother who they adopted; after the death of his real mother, who was her mothers oldest and closest friend, Gilda. He looked almost exactly like her; except he had purple head feathers, which ended at a white ring that went around his neck. And he had dark feathers around his eyes. Which made it look like he was wearing a mask; which earned him the name, Twister mask.

Then, there was their aunt/godmother, Pinkie pies' young colt. Except his beginning was a very sad one; because his father, who is still unknown. Had rapped Pinkie pie; she had kept the foal due to her belief, and even though she sees that monster when she looks at him. She still loved him. The colt was a very light yellow and he had a dark yellow mane and tail; which both had large pink streaks going threw it. He was energetic like his mother; thankfully though he was more controlled, but what made everypony laugh. Was the fact his mane and tail looked almost like Mauds, short and straight. Another thing that made everypony laugh and showed proof he was Pinkie pies child. Was his name; Pinkie had named him after one of her favorite aunts who would always make her laugh. His name was Lemon pie **(honest answer: I was having trouble coming up with a name; and I was at the time eating some yoplat yogurt; which was lemon pie flavored. I looked down at the flavor name and boom; I got the name.)**

When they all heard that multiple ponies were saying they couldn't go to the school. All of them said, "If our friends can't go to school. Then we won't got to school!". They were truly loyal friends; which made their parents both proud and happy. Thankfully though; that outcome was never going to happen. Thanks to Twilight and a whole lot of reasoning from Spirit; which gave the chaos children to attend school just like the other fillies, and colts. Today was supposed to be everypony's fist day of school. Well, all except for Camellia, who had managed to somehow catch a small fever. Thankfully though; her mother was skilled with various medicines, so she was not going to be sick for very long. But, she still needed rest that way she could fight the infection in her body. Today though was going to be hard for her to rest. Because both her father and Spirit; were on a mission and her mother had to make a real quick trip to the bank today. Since no pony was free to babysit her; her mother had to take her to the bank with her. Which not only exposed her to more germs in the air. It also exposed her to massive rays of both sunlight and heat. Which were not agreeing with her today. Thankfully though the walk to the bank was short; which meant she was exposed for a prolonged period of time, but it still took a lot out of her small body.

Camellia, can be seen lying down on two chairs. Trying her best to get as much rest as possible; while her mother waited in line with everypony else. Her small head was throbbing in in pain. The world around her seemed to be spinning. She felt a small cramping pain coming from her stomach. She pretty much felt terrible. Thankfully, the smell of a pine air freshener lingered in the air. Which soothed her throbbing head; except it did little to calm her stomach. She then shifted slightly in the chairs; trying to find a more comfortable position. She then slowly opened her eyes'; at first as she saw was a bright light, and large black blotches. Some of them were standing in a line; while others slowly moved in the light.

"Ugh...Mommy?" Camellia called out in a voice just above a whisper. Once her vision finally adjusted; she was turned towards the front of the bank. Which allowed her to see a light blue unicorn mare; who seemed to be sweating, and shaking? For Camellia, it did not feel to cold inside the bank and it wasn't very hot outside. So why was this mare sweating? She studied her a little more and noticed the mares eyes'. They were wide open and almost seemed to be bulging out; while a small amount of saliva streaked down he side of her mouth. Camellia, watched as the mare walked towards the line. Causing a few ponies to shout in anger as she pushed them aside.

"Hey! Wait your turn!" A young teenage colt shouted.

"Wow, you're rude." A mid-aged mare said as she was pushed to the side.

"I remember a time when ponies; used to have patience and respect." An elderly mare said in an angered tone.

The mare heard none of the words; all she heard was mumbles and groans. Everything around her was silent; she felt nothing, she heard nothing. Well, except for the thumping of her heart. Which was beating faster than normal. She the finally reached the front of the line; where a yellow, pegasus mare, stood. With her magic she violently threw the mare to the side; only to immediately charge up a spell. Which glowed a sick yellow; with a black like aura surrounding it. This was no ordinary spell she was charging. No, this was a killing spell.

"Okay, I NEED EVERYPONY ON THE GROUND NOW!" The mare shouted; which caused everypony in the building to hit the floor. Allowing her to direct her attention back to the tellers. Who were trembling and sweating in fear. She then levitated a huge brown bag in the air, "YOU SEE THIS BAG! FILL IT! PUT ALL OF THE MONEY IN THE BAG!" She screamed as she shoved the bag towards one of the tellers; who slowly walked up and grabbed the bag, but also tried to reach the silent alarm. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HITTING THE ALARM!" The mare screamed again; which caused the teller to back away, "YOU DO! I'LL KILL YOU!" She threatened which caused the teller to shake his head; just before the sound of a spell echoed threw the air. Only to be followed by multiple screams and a loud thump.

The mare immediately turned and looked at the ponies on the floor, "SHUT UP!" She screamed before looking towards one of the other tellers. "I WARNED HIM! I WARNED THAT SON OF A BITCH!" She then aimed a spell at a female teller; who was gasping and shaking in fear. "YOU! START FILLING THE BAG!" She then aimed the spell at the cream colored mare; who was looking up at her in complete fear, "OR I KILL THIS BI!" She fell silent as she got a good look at the mare on the floor. Her eyes' widening as an evil smile stretched across her face.

"You." She hissed out as she levitated the mare from the floor; causing her to release a small whimper, "You're the one who gave birth to those demons." The mare continued which earned another whimper from her, "How could you?" The mare asked as she brought her hoof up, "HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed before she started to slap the mare over and over again. "HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THOSE DEMONS TO LIVE! YOU COULD'VE HAD THEM DESTROYED! WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU ALLOW THAT MONSTER TO BREED!?" She screamed giving slapping the mare with every scream.

"No! Stop!" Camellia screamed in a voice just above a whisper; trying to move her weakened body.

Fluttershy, looked up helplessly at the mare. She saw the crazed look on her face; she also took notice of the blood that was draining from the mares nose. Then there where her eyes; they were practically bulging out. Her pupils were shrunken back and she was sweating buckets. "Please." Fluttershy begged as she put a caring hoof on the mares shoulder, "Please, mercy." She continued before the mare brought her face closer to hers.

"WHEN I'M DONE KILLING YOU!" She screamed before she slammed the mare down; only to immediately charge up the killing spell once again. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR HUSBAND AND THOSE LITTLE DEMONS OF YOUR, AHHHHHH!" The mare suddenly screamed; because something sharp had just stabbed into her left front leg. When she looked down; she saw one of the chaotic demons biting into her leg. She released a predatory like growl before throwing the small monster off. Sending it into the corner of small side table; causing the monster to scream in pain, as it lied there on the few. A small amount of blood falling from its cheek.

"YOU BITCH!" The mare growled out as she walked towards the small child, "DIE!" She screamed.

"NO!" Fluttershy screamed as she tried to get up from the floor. "DON'T HURT MY BABY!" She screamed as she ran towards the mare; just before a sickening schlick echoed threw the air. Followed by something that was release a low growling sound. The mare who tried to rob the back was suddenly lifted into the air; by a pillar of...of...blood. Everypony then looked down at the floor; only to see Fluttershy child. Who looked more like a little demon than the kind child some of them knew. She had bloody spikes sticking out of her back. Her claws looked like bloody daggers. Her eyes were glazed over with blood. And her teeth were sticking out the sides of her mouth; exactly like bloody monster fangs.

"Camellia." Fluttershy called out to her child in a calm/scared voice. Only to hear her growl loudly; before she looked back up at the mare.

"SOMEONE HELP! KILL THAT MONSTER!" She screamed before the child lifted up her left front leg.

"You want a monster." Camilla said in a voice which betrayed her form and age, "I'll give you a monster." She growled out before clenching her fist. Which caused the mare to expand into what some may consider. A giant soon to be overfilled water balloon. "Die." Camilla hissed out in a voice just above a whisper before the mare exploded; sending large amounts of blood all over everypony, and all over the entire front of the bank. Everypony was shaking violently inside the bank; one second they were all scared and lying on the floor. Now they were terrified and lying on a blood stained floor; while also covered in large amounts of blood. Camilla was panting heavily as she stared down at the ground; her entire body had slowly changed back into its original form, but she was covered in large amounts of blood.

"Camilla." Fluttershy called out to her daughter as she quickly galloped towards her; quickly picking her baby in her hooves and hugging her close. Slowly rocking her back and fourth, "Camilla. Camilla, baby. Say something are you okay?" She asked her daughter who was just staring out into space; possibly trying to process what was going on. Why was everyone shaking? Why were they covered in blood? Why was her mommy covered in blood? Why was she covered in blood?

"Monster." One stallion who slowly got up off the floor said; while he pointed at the two, "Monster!" He shouted.

"Monster! Demon! Freak! Animal!" The ponies shouted at Camilla; who still stared out into the open. Immediately, Fluttershy unfolded her wings and flew out of the bank. Flying as fast as she could towards her home; hearing the ponies from the bank shout at her, but they landed on deaf ears. All she cared about was getting her daughter back home. Hoping to get her baby cleaned up. While also hoping her husband was back home. That way she could ask him; what exactly happened.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Here is chapter 4 enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5 Death wish

**Chapter 5:Death wish**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Here is chapter 5 enjoy. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP; I only own my OC's used in this story and the OS used here.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **(Location:Somewhere near Ponyville lake. Time:Close to the middle of the afternoon.)**

Camilla, can be seen laying down at the edge of Ponyville lake. She was looking down into the calm waters below; just simply staring at her refection. Which moved slightly; due to the small waves, that danced across the lakes mirror like surface. Suddenly a small sniffle escaped from her; followed by a tear which fell from her beautiful eyes'. The tear had landed on her image in the water; disrupting the image; which made it look like it was disappearing. Giving off a sad sigh; she slowly lowered her head towards the waters surface. Watching, as a few small fish-which was under the water at the time.- immediately swam away from her. A few more tears started to fall from her eyes; only to fall directly into the water beneath her. "Why?" She asked herself as she shut her eyes'. "Why am I hated?" She continued as she remembered all what happened to her; this past week. Receiving hateful glares from a few ponies. Having a few of her classmates; calling her monster, or freak, or demon. But, the most terrifying memory was when she was attacked. She was attacked by two of her former friends. They had beat her badly; making her bleed from her nose, and also almost breaking one of her legs. They called her a stupid animal. And they also said she should have been put down on the spot. Thankfully, her real friends' had come to her rescue, but it did not leave her without a few scares.

"I wish I can be like you." Camilla suddenly said to the water below; almost as if she knew that it would reply back, but all she got was silence. "That way; I can just disappear, so that I won't have to be a problem to my family. Or my friends anymore." She continued remembering all the heartbreak; her friends and family were receiving. Simply because they defended her.

Twister mask and Prism flare were always defending her on the school playground. Always getting into fights; with fillies or colts who were trying to pick on Camilla. Cherry apple, had stuff thrown at her in the cafeteria. Whenever the two would sit together and Lemon pie, had himself practically beaten to death. When a few colts; had them cornered in the gym. But, the worst part was when a brick was thrown threw her families home. On the brick was a letter; which had the words, "HAVE THE BEAST PUT DOWN!" drawn on it. Which caused her to cry even harder than before.

"Camilla." Cherry apple though from her hiding position. Which was a tree; that was just behind her friend. She hated seeing her friend crying; especially since she was crying over some stupid ponies. Who were being arrogant and rude. Why would they call somepony a monster; if they had defended a lot of innocent ponies, from a pony who was truly a monster? Why? Was it because she was different? Being different doesn't mean they are bad; it means that they are unique. She was then torn from her thoughts' by Camilla. She was humming a gentle tune; which she did not recognize. The tune was a sad one; which already made her want to cry, but she kept herself quiet. For some reason she needed to hear this. She didn't know why, but she had to hear what her friend; was possibly about to sing.

 **(Why must I always be called a freak? I'm constantly teased and bullied every week.)**

Cherry, flinched slightly from her friends words. She hated it when others called her a freak; it would always make her angry, but she especially hated it when her friend called herself a freak.

 **(I feel like I'm on a loosing streak. Sometimes I wish I can go drown myself in a creek.)**

What, Camilla had said almost made Cherry gasp. She knew her friend was sad; but she never, ever, would have guessed; that her friend was possibly considering.

 **(Why do they hate me? After all I'm as nice as I can be. Someone set me free!)**

"No, she couldn't possibly." Cherry though as she watched; Camilla, look up towards the sky.

 **(I wish I had a friend. Who will be with with me till the end. But, that is nothing more than a pipe dream. I just want to scream!)**

Cherry, felt a little anger well up inside of her. She did have friends; who were always there for her. Sure; they would end up getting in fights. Sure; they would get hurt badly. But, they were always there for her. Because that is what true friends do.

 **(Can they hear the pain in my voice. Or am I just simply an annoying noise.)**

Camilla then took in a deep breath of air; only to slowly release it as she looked down at the water below.

 **(My eyes are swollen red. My mind is filled with dread. I'm not gonna lie...I wish I was dead.)**

Cherry, felt her heart stop almost immediately. "No." She though as she did her best to keep from crying; her friend was actually wish for herself to be dead. This was her worst nightmare; which was starting to slowly come true.

 **(I've heard some say death is a gift. While others say it causes a rift. Some say at death; you achieve true perfection. While others cannot handle the decision. I don't care about living now. I just wanna be buried underground.)**

It was starting to become harder and harder to keep her tears from falling. Cherry, just wanted to run up to her friend and hug her. But, for some reason; she wanted her friend to finish her song

 **(There are times I wanna slit my wrist. Other times I wish to fade away; like a mist.)**

Camilla, felt the tears running down her face. She felt cold. She felt weak. She felt...alone.

 **(If I die I know I will not be missed.)**

"That's a lie!" Cherry shouted in her mind as she felt the tears running down her face. "Your mother and father would miss you. Your siblings would miss you. Our friends would miss you...I would miss you." She though.

 **(To me death is a bittersweet bliss. I'm tired of feeling so sad. I'm tired of always being mad.)**

Camilla; gave a hard punch to the waters surface; causing a large amount of water, to be thrown into the air.

 **(For once I wish I could feel happy. But, that is something not meant for me. I think it's time for me to leave.)**

"I don't want you to leave." Cherry said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

 **(My eyes are burning red. I'm tired of my mind being filled with dread. I'm also tired of my nightmares; nearly making me, piss my bed!)**

Camellia; drew in a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. Slowly exhaling it as she continued to cry.

 **(I'm not gonna lie...I wish I was dead.)**

"Camilla." Cherry gently whispered out; she was now really trying to keep herself from running up and hugging her friend.

 **(I've heard some say death is a gift. While others say it causes a rift. Some say at death; you achieve true perfection. While others cannot handle the decision. I don't care about living now. I just wanna be buried underground.)**

"Camilla." Cherry choked out; still trying her best to keep herself quiet.

 **(I desperately want to take my last breath. I want to feel the cold hands of death.)**

Camilla, continued to cry out her pain. She was so tired of the pain and sadness; now she just wished it would end.

 **(If this is life then I'm in hell. Please, let the toll be from my bell.)**

"Stop...stop, please." Cherry begged. A small puddle can be seen; forming at her hooves. Clearly her friends song was having a massive effect on her.

 **(I'm tired of all this pain. When I try to be nice it always ends in vain. They never hear me complain; about my pain. I wish I could be like water; going down the drain.)**

"Stop." Cherry said in a louder whisper; hoping her friend would hear her.

 **(I'm so tired of living this fucking life. If all I hear and feel is nothing but strife.)**

"Stop." Cherry said in a slightly louder voice.

 **(I don't care who's eyes start burning red.)**

"Stop."

 **(I don't care about the dread.)**

"Stop."

 **(No one will miss me when I sleep; on the underground bed.)**

"Stop. Stop!"

 **(They will see that I was not lying; when I said...)**

"Stop!"

 **(I WISH I WAS DEAD!/end of song.)**

"STOP!" Cherry suddenly screamed; which caused Camellia to scream and jump in surprise. She quickly turned around and saw her friend; slowly exiting out from behind the tree. Her eyes red and puff and tears rolling down her face.

"Cherry?" Camellia had no time to finish; for her friend had immediately ran up and hugged her. Crying hysterically into her neck. Which took her completely by surprise.

"I WOULD MISS YOU!" Cherry apple screamed into her neck; while tightening her hold on her. Almost as if she was scared; that she was gonna disappear, "I WOULD MISS YOU!" She repeated in a choked voice. "I would! I would! I would! I!" She buried her face into her friends neck once again; crying like crazy now.

Camellia, was then struck with a horrible realization. Her friend had just hear her sing that song; which caused more tears to form in her eyes'. Only this time they were not just tears of pain; they were tears of sadness and regret, for she had just made her friend cry. "I'm sorry." She apologized in a cracked, choked, voice. "I'm so, so, so, sorry." She continued as she returned her friends hug; trying her best to calm her friend down.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Sorry short chapter I know. Okay; one: no Pegasister; not that guess, try again and Snowfrost. I will use your oc, but if you cannot guess the name; it will be a side character. Same to you Pegasister. Sorry but I must be fair; to all who guess and answer. Here is another hint.**

 **I was a normal baby for thirty seconds. Until Ninja's stole my mama. (cry's uncontrollably)**


End file.
